Ignoring the Rain
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: When they lose someone close to them how will Sasuke and Naruto handle his death now that they have only each other to turn to?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Sasuke rain or umbrellas.

Ignoring the Rain

It was still hard to believe he had died. It had been an honorable death, he did it for the village, but that didn't lessen the pain. Naruto had never admitted even to himself how much he had admired Old Man Hokage, and now he was dead. He and Iruka had been among the first people in the village to acknowledge him and see him for something other than the nine-tails he harbored. That meant a lot to him. It began raining for a second time as he looked up at the sky, even the sky had cried for him. Naruto who never had parents had looked at Hokage as his grandfather and he got the feeling he knew and didn't mind, it had been nice.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke standing under an umbrella, "Nothing." Sasuke stared at him for a moment and he turned and began walking with his hands behind his head, "Sasuke-teme." He passed Sasuke and went on toward the village, he didn't want Sasuke to see him this sad. It was a moment before he picked up on the fact that he was no longer being rained on, blinking he lowered his hands and looked up only to see the black material of an umbrella. He looked over at Sasuke who ignored the look as they walked on under the umbrella.

"You're upset about Hokage." It wasn't a question. Naruto damned his teammate's sharpness, and sighed slumping his shoulders.

"It's not like I'm the only one."

Sasuke only nodded and again they were quiet as they entered the mass of buildings, some still torn and busted from the fights while chunks of rubble littered the insides. Without any real destination they wandered the village for almost an hour before either of them spoke again.

"You're not going back to your house tonight?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's not like there is anyone waiting for me there anyway."

"So your going to just walk around in the rain all night?"

Naruto glared over at him, "Why do you care?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Who says I do?"

After a moment Naruto sighed, "Ne..Sasuke...you miss him too right?"

"...Hai."

Naruto nodded and felt a little heavier than before, it was scary, the thought of dying. Especially for someone like Naruto. If he died, unlike Hokage, Sakura, or Kakashi...there would be no one to miss him. That thought didn't help his mood and really didn't as he dwelled on it. Finally after walking the town for an hour with Sasuke he stopped.

"You can leave now."

Sasuke stopped and looked back at him where he stood again in the rain having left the shelter of the umbrella, "What?"

"You can leave now. You don't have to stay out here with me."

Sasuke sighed and looked away, "You're pretty conceded you know?" Naruto gave him a curious look, "Why do I care? I don't have to stay out here with you? Who says I am doing anything for you?" He turned back to Naruto and came walking up to him stopping only an inch away and Naruto looked up coal eyes boring into large blue ones.

"Maybe you're not the only one who doesn't want to return to an empty house."

Naruto stared for a moment and it slowly dawned on him. Sasuke didn't have anyone either. He held the gaze for as long as he could before looking away, "Sorry . . . "

"You're really going to miss him that much?" Naruto nodded and almost jumped when Sasuke's hand took his chin and made him look up at him, "Your making me jealous."

As his lips came down meeting Narutos the knot that had been tightening in his chest all day long finally broke and he felt the prickling of the tears as they mixed with the rain pouring down his face. Sasukes tongue traced his bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke into his mouth swallowing back a moan at the erotic feel of his Sasuke's tongue sliding along his. Everything about Sasuke seemed so warm . . . from the tongue in his mouth to the body pressing against his and the hands on either side of his face. He didn't even feel the rain any more as it pounded down on both boys, the umbrella forgotten and discarded on the ground next to them. They held the kiss until their lungs burned and they had to break it, but they didn't stay like that long as Sasuke renewed the kiss stepping the last step into Naruto so they were pressed together completely. This probably wasn't a good thing that they were kissing and an even worse thing that they were both liking it . . . but all Naruto cared about was the moment Sasuke had touched him, it hadn't hurt as bad.

Owari-

Okay R&R and no I probably won't be adding chapters to this one, I may pull it back and rewrite it depending on what you the reviewers say or if I feel like it sometime because I am on a power trip and can do that if I feel like it damn it. . Anyways I know this isn't how the death of the Hokage went but I don't go with what actually happens or I wouldn't be a little yaoi obsessed fan girl like I am 3 Any who read and review or I will send out my troop of radioactive cheerleaders to annoy you to death with the pom poms and the rhyming and jumping...and you know I'll do it too.


End file.
